Shut Up
by kou412
Summary: Halilintar hanya ingin hari minggu nya tenang. /"bukannya kak Hali yang lebih tua disini"/. Sho-ai nyerempet yaoi, No super power /Warn inside /DLDR!


**SHUT UP!**

 **Boboiboy belong to Animonsta**

 **Story by Kou412**

 **Warn: Sho-ai nyerempet...,Typo(s),OOC (maybe),TWINCEST,EYD gak sesuai,NO SUPER POWER.**

 **Pair:HaliTau,slight AirApi,FangGem**

 **DLDR!**

Hari minggu. Waktunya pacaran sama kasur sampai sore,Halilintar cowok kece yang disukain banyak cewek di-SMA pulau Rintis.

Siapa yang menyangka, matahari sudah terik, ia masih bergelung didalam selimut hangatnya.

Bukannya Halilintar malas atau apa, Cuma Halilintar lelah kayak Hayati yang suka dibuang di Rawa-rawa samping sawah punya bu lurah..

Back to Story

Ketua osis,Kapten Basket,Jadi BanSur guru,belum lagi tugas yang diberi guru maniak kebenaran itu,yang tidak tanggung-tanggung,sekaligus banyak.

Halilintar Cuma ingin rehat sejenak dari segala hiruk-piruk kegiatan disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Dan tentu dari kebisingan saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Gimana gak berisik, kembar lima sekaligus termasuk dia,belum lagi 2 saudara kembarnya yang paling berisik,Taufan dan Api.

Untung Cuma dua yang kayak gitu,coba kalau semuanya, habis sudah rumah kayak kapal Titanic yang tenggelem gara-gara nabrak bongkahan es.

"WAHAHAHAHA kak Gempa ketauan pacaran sama kokoh galak" panjang umur panjang anu. Baru juga digosipin,belum kering bibir ini berucap, sudah terdengar suara menggelegar didepan kamar Halilintar. _/Author ditimpuk keris sakti mandraguna._

"mmh" Halilintar menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, mencoba agar suara bising diluar tidak terlalu terdengar.

"ja-jangan kasih tau kak Hali, plis Kak Taufan" terdengar lagi suara dari luar, tapi ini tidak seberisik yang tadi.

"kalau mau aman... PEJE DULU DONG" kali ini Api yang menguarkan suara cetar membahana diseisi rumah sampai terdengar kedalam kamar Halilintar.

"BENER TUH KATA API, PEJE DULU KALAU MAU AMAN HAHAHA"

melintir kesana-kesini,meringkuk kesana-kesini,tengkurep,telentang,kayang,nungging. Udah dilakukan Halilintar, tetep aja gak bisa tidur yang di dambakan Hali saat hari minggu.

 _ **SRAT**_

Dikibasnya selimutnya dengan kesar hingga terpental keluar ranjang.

Menghentakan langkah kaki nya sampai kedepan pintu kamarnya.

Mati... kesabaran Halilintar sudah diujung tanduk.

"TAU GAK SIH,ORANG LAGI ISTIRAHAT. KALAU MAU TERIAK-TERIAK,SANAH DITENGAH LAPANG,JANGAN DIDEPAN KAMAR ORANG" Habis sudah ketiga adiknya itu kena semprot oleh Halilintar.

"ta-tapi ya-yang te-teriak kak Taufan sa-sama Api, Kak Hali" dua pasang mata mendelik kearah Gempa yang tengah menunduk takut.

"Taufan,kamu yang lebih tua—"

"bukannya Kak Hali yang paling tua disini" Taufan bener cari mati. Udah motong omongan Halilintar ditambah ngatain tua Halilintar.

 _ **PLUK**_

Halilintar yang sudah kepalang kesal, mengeplak kepala Taufan dengan sayang-Kejam-.

"adududuhkepalakotak, sakit tau Kak Hali kejam" Halilintar mendelik tajam kearah Taufan yang memegangi kepalanya yang baru kena bogem mentah dari Halilintar.

Dan Taufan dengan sigap ngumpet dibalik punggung Api.

Gantian yang bakal kena amukan dari Halilintar... Api.

"e-eheheh, kak Hali makin ganteng deh hehe ehhhh" elak Api dengan wajah yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin.

 **BRAKKK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang sehingga bertubrukan dengan dinding, membuat yang tadi ribut-ribut itu menelengkan kepalanya kearah tempat kejadian.

Dan ternyata Air, si tersangka penganiayayaan terhadap pintu.

"Kak Hali jangan apa-apain Kak Api" dan dengan tidak sopannya Air menarik pergelangan tangan Api, dan membawa kabur Api entah kemana. Dan dapat dilihat Api menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kakak-kakak nya itu. Taufan hanya bisa meneguk ludah, tak kuat bang~ .

Halilintar kembali menatap kedua adiknya dengan tatapan garang. Lupakan Api yang sudah diselamatkan lebih dulu oleh pahlawan kesiangan,Air.

 _ **Kringgg~ kringgg~**_

"Biar aku yang angkat" Gempa sudah terlebih dulu lari tepat saat bunyi telephone rumah berdering.

"Lalu..." Halilintar maju menatap Taufan lebih lekat.

"e-eeh a-anu" Taufan reflek mundur sejauh-jauhnya dari Halilintar, hingga..

'mampus gua jadi perkedel' Taufan merutuki siapa yang menaruh dinding dibelakangnya. Dan berdo'a untuk keselamatannya.

"apa kau tau,hukuman untuk anak berisik?" Halilintar mendekat perlahan. Taufan lirik-lirik cari celah untuk bsa meloloskan diri dari Halilintar.

"hey aku bertanya pada mu,apa anak berisik ini sudah kehilangan suaranya?" menggeleng spontan, keringat dingin meluncur bebas ari kening Taufan.

"kalau kau tak bisa menjawab, akan ku beritahu" Halilintar menyeringai iblis, Taufan pucat pasi.

Halilintar semakin memotong jarak diantara dia dan Taufan, hingga hidung mancung Halilintar bersentuhan denga hidung pes-mungil- Taufan.

"k-ka Hal—hmppph!" Taufan kaget bukan main saat benda lunak dan sedikit basah itu menympal bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Halilintar menerobos aksen masuk dengan mudah, melumat bibir bawah Taufan dengan lambat, begitu menyiksa tapi memberi kenikmatan lebih. Kaki Taufan seperti jelly, lunak tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, sampai dia merosot kebawah, kalau tak ada paha Hailintar yang menopang bobot badannya.

" _khah Halih hmm hmphh"_ Taufan bergumam diselah ciuman panas mereka. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting yang sedang direbus diatas air mendidih.

"anak berisik harus dibungkam" Halilintar menyudahi 'hukuman'nya terhadap Taufan yang sudah diam tak menggubris didepannya.

 _ **Cup**_

Dan Halilintar mengakhirinya dengan kecupan ringan di kening Taufan, Halilintar kembali kekamarnya, meninggalkan Taufan yang masih duduk meringkuk disamping pintu kamar Halilintar.

Untuk saat ini Taufan harus mengontrol suaranya yang cetra membahana menjadi cicitan.

 **THE END**

 _WUHUUUUUUUU kelar juga nih fic amburadl amisiyu barelwey..._

 _Gaje banget ini haduh, debut pertama BBB Kou begini banget gaje nya... semoga yang baca gak kena alergi dehh.. /disabetKerisPetir._

 _RnR?_


End file.
